tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Nalyd Renrut's TDI Camp 4
A fourth one? How many will you make? Owenguy101 19:17, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Somewhere between 5 and 3374. Join! --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 19:19, 11 April 2009 (UTC) 5 and 3374?! You must be joking. Owenguy101 19:27, 11 April 2009 (UTC) yes. Idk how many. PLEASE JOIN. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 19:28, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Is there still room to join? I really wanted to join.... -Tdi No, sorry. It closed a little less than 2 hours ago... sorry! --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 21:41, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Can someone play as my characters on weekdays from 3:30 until 6:00? (I have play practice! The show is next week!!) Anonymos 00:34, 16 April 2009 (UTC) I will. Turnertang 00:37, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Can someone be Jack for tommorow? I have to go to a Bar Mitzvah.--RockSK8R 20:39, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Anonymos 00:45, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Actually, this camp will be protected for the week I am gone. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Hablais! 20:42, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Nalyd, do you think I could, like, turn this into an animation and post the episodes on here? Yeah,yeah. 00:57, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Will you make a fifth camp?--I'm the Owester Come talk! 01:23, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Yes to the animation, yes to fifth camp. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Hablais! 01:25, 2 May 2009 (UTC) It's too bad I didn't join cuz I've always wanted to see Matt animated.--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 01:27, 2 May 2009 (UTC) The next one will be preety similar to this. Just more rules I think about stealing.... --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Hablais! 01:30, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Thebiggestdifan, will you make a animated version of camp5 too?--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 01:32, 2 May 2009 (UTC) I have to go. Night all. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Hablais! 01:33, 2 May 2009 (UTC) (Rredflare:Nalyd you lost a point Eva was the first female voted off. Cody and Noah were the fvirst man kiss.) BETTER READ THIS NALYD Justt joking, anywways there were 9 peopl;e who got final; marshmellows. Courtney Harold Sadie Heather Lindsey Owen Gwen Duncan Bridgett when did Bridgette get the final marshmallow? --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Hablais! 13:34, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Ohobia factor. That was Courtney. Bridgette was bottom three. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Hablais! 13:37, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Bridgette totally did not deserve bottom 3 in that episode- [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 13:38, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Sure she did. She failed her challenge. Anonymos 13:39, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Courtney deserve to go in that episode. BTW nobody has gotten THIS challenge right.... --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Hablais! 13:39, 2 May 2009 (UTC) I know its 14. Heather did get them right! Count them if you want! I don't know where you could count them though.... Oh yeah, the TDI Wiki! Go count them there! Anonymos 13:40, 2 May 2009 (UTC) How is it 14? [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 13:41, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Nope no ceremony for thats off the chain, and haut campture. He got 14 marshmallows, but attended 15. Two episodes had no ceremony. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Hablais! 13:43, 2 May 2009 (UTC) I gotta go. Anonymos 13:44, 2 May 2009 (UTC) OK. [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 13:45, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Uh...No... Not So Happy Campers - Part 2 | The Big Sleep The Sucky Outdoors | Phobia Factor Oh wait...forgot phobia factor your right teehee. Yay! Heather lost!--I'm the Owester Come talk! 00:07, 3 May 2009 (UTC)